


Attraction 花藤番外（完结）

by apicjoker



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apicjoker/pseuds/apicjoker
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

花藤番外

1

印象不错，没什么别的理由，业界翘楚，高大英俊绅士体贴，有品味，白大褂里的衬衫是某个牌子这一季藤真最喜欢的。

藤真从不对自己的魅力有任何怀疑，两个小时的讨论会议结束后，那个大个子走过来主动问他一会要不要一起吃个饭。

“不了。”

“明天呢？”

“再说。”

花形笑着看着他笔直的背影，这个栗色头发的男人美的让人无法忽视，花形觉得自己不莽撞一次会对不起他那张漂亮的脸蛋和会议期间他有那么一刻放在自己身上的目光。

藤真健司，早就听过名字，这个领域的年轻人花形能记住名字的不多，晚上他是和研究所其他医生一起吃的，他突然笑了笑，他又想起了藤真浓密的头发，和他身边这排稀疏的地中海好不一样。

似乎是个beta，除了他身上的须后水味花形嗅不到半分信息素。

饭后免不了一些谈资，渐渐的藤真成了话题的中心，花形握着酒杯听的一字不差，

听说国防部的牧追了他三年连根手指都不让碰，果然和他预料中的一样特别。

这么一来被拒绝晚饭也不是太难过了。

//

第二天的会议内容是绝对保密的，去的人只有7个，花形的眼罩被揭开时映入眼眶的是同样还没适应光线的美人眯着眼睛抱怨多此一举，眼底还没散开光圈让藤真看起来像一副画一样朦胧甚至美的跋扈，他转过身，刻意避开了花形的注视。

会议内容值得这么严格的保密，Omega和alpha的矛盾日益激化，特殊Omega的出现的确是个难题。

更让花形震惊的是，藤真居然也是其中一个。

不知为何，花形脑中跳出来的第一念头就是他是不是就是靠意识控制一直拒绝牧的。

或是…让牧一直对他感兴趣？

//

花形第二次被拒绝了晚饭后独自去了一家餐厅，他以前在这里留学时常吃的，简单的意面和炸鱼薯条，味道和十年前一样差强人意，他喝了一口不怎么入流的咖啡，打开手机，把一些会议纪要标出来。

有新客人进来，花形听到同是日语抬起来了头，他换了一件套头卫衣，和一个年轻人一起走了进来。

花形叫了他的名字，对他笑了笑，问他要不要一起。

“不了，我刚才已经拒绝你了。”

花形无奈的摇摇头，藤真和朋友坐在里面的那桌，花形呆了一会走到前台买单，并没有让老板把藤真那桌的账一起记在自己这，推门出去时他可以肯定，有人的目光，是放在自己身上的。

不是臭屁和自作多情，顶级alpha的敏锐度本来就超乎常人。

//

牧追了藤真三年，花形只用了三天，就在昏暗的酒吧一角和他热吻了。

像只动物，alpha侵略的本能被完完全全的打开，动作可以称的上是粗鲁了，他搂着怀里毫不示弱的美人侵占着他的唇舌，酒精和呼吸缠在一起令人迷醉，他不用释放出任何的信息素就让花形完全失控。

被诱导发情的alpha把试图拉开距离呼吸的美人一把压回怀里，抵着他的额头给他最后一次机会

“和我回去，还是和这里的人要一片抑制药？”

藤真被压在酒店柔软的床上时还在回忆怎么就到这个地步了，他明明只是在酒吧偶遇了这个被他连续拒绝了两次的大个子，然后这次他请他喝酒，他想再拒绝会不会有点太矫情。

算不上幽默，但很得体，用藤真的话叫做至少有话说，帮他礼貌的挡掉了试图搭讪的人

然后呢？解决了一整瓶不加料的高度伏特加后他把他抵在墙角，问他

“我可以吻你吗？”

藤真笑着推开他

“你搞错顺序了。”

花形顿了一下，

“我喜欢你，原因肤浅，因为你很漂亮。”

藤真被不少人表白过，深情的故作镇定的大张旗鼓的假装不在意的，没有任何一次，能像这次让他心跳崩乱。

下巴被温柔的抬起，鼻尖的距离越来越近，藤真始终再没能敌过这次心跳失衡，随后温热的唇压了上来…

衬衫被扯开时藤真有些犹豫，他没有和alpha真正结合的经验，但他不想表现的太差，这让他的回应多少显得有些笨拙。

然而他只是被脱下了外衣和鞋袜塞进了被子里，有人轻柔的帮他顺了顺额前的刘海，在他额头上留下不轻不重的一吻。

藤真眯着眼睛看他往血管里推抑制剂，他有些不解，即使是普通的一ye情他也不是无法接受，这个大个子这个时候装什么清高？

藤真顺便瞄了一眼他的裤子，看起来不像不行的样子。

//

第二天藤真在酒店用着质量不怎么样的一次性牙刷，那个大个子不知道去哪了，昨天的衣服全是酒味，藤真有些嫌弃，但他没得选，会议要开始了，他可能没时间回去换衣服。

皱着眉头的时候有人推门进来，提着干洗袋身后跟着推餐车的服务生，让人放好早饭后把干洗袋放在沙发上。

“吃饭，换衣服。”

同样的牌子同样的尺寸，袖口挂的标签说明已经清洁消毒好了，实在是意外的细心妥帖。

藤真换好衣服坐在花形对面，和他说了句谢谢。

花形笑了笑，问他有没有哪里不舒服。

藤真昨晚的确喝的不少，不过倒是没有什么不舒服的地方。

藤真其实很好奇他昨晚为什么没有继续，但是他还是忍住了，无非就是擦枪走火有人临阵脱逃了的事，没什么好值得一提的。

“昨晚你喝多了。”

藤真含含糊糊的嗯了一声。

“所以现在我想确认一下，我打算和你认真交往，你同意吗？”

藤真嚼吐司的动作一点都没停下来，心又跳的乱七八糟，他喝了一口橙汁，回答了三个字

“什么鬼？”

“如果只是一夜情，那我想没必要，昨晚我发情了，那些信息素对你有影响，我不想你在不清醒的条件下和你结合，你没有经验，不用否认，我们是同行，我知道怎么判断。”

藤真冷笑了一声

“提前告诉你今天的会议内容，至少目前没有任何Alpha的信息素能对我有影响。”

花形被他怼的不知道该说什么，几十秒后他才反应过来，有些窘迫，花形很多年没这么害羞过了…

藤真挑着眉毛看着花形的脸，倒也不尴尬，花形偏开头笑了，又好整以暇的坐直身子。

“记得电话留给我，联系不到男朋友我会很焦虑。”

藤真脸不红心不跳的报了串数字，花形拿起手机记了下来。

离会议开始还有两个小时，没人打算浪费时间，藤真在酒店的阳台的小沙发上懒洋洋的伸了个腰，他刚交的男友从后面搂着他，扳过他的下巴给了他一个吻，藤真问他亲了一个早上亲够了没有，又忍不住凑上去碰他还带着笑的嘴角。

Tbc 

下一章按底下的next chapter

//


	2. 2

//

接下来几天是完全的封闭式会议，一切通讯设备都被切断，这对他们两个来说倒是无所谓，毕竟最想联系的人就在自己身边。

藤真对自己偶尔到来的发情期一直应付的很是游刃有余，但是这次不一样，他的抑制剂被丢在一边，背后贴着门板，他亲爱的男友慢条斯理的拿下眼镜，像是变了一个人…

他们可以堂而皇之的住在一间房里，白天用临床数据讨论顶级Omega的特性，晚上可以用身体做“临床实验。”

“要做个记录吗？比如，发情时间可以持续多久？”

藤真对自己越来越热的身体很是陌生，花形身上的味道特别的很，他忍不住凑上去闻了闻，

“最长的听说可以持续四到五天，你吃的消？”

“可以挑战一下。”

//

藤真并不后悔，虽然他现在无力的蹬着腿抗拒着花形的再次进入，但潜意识里他知道他即将迎来一件多么快乐的事。

和他身高匹配的大玩意不安的在他的后腰蹭着，黏腻急切的亲吻落在他的肩膀和耳后，花形喃喃的说他想要，藤真半推半就的又由着他从后面插进来。

生殖腔里早就被填满了，体液交融在一起，一开始还顾着他的身体动作小心的很到了后期就是不讲道理的横冲直撞，藤真双眼模糊的随着他越来越大的动作摇晃着身体，感受着他在自己体内成结然后灌满腹腔。

最后只能靠临时标记草草结束这次要人命的发情，泡在浴缸里被从头到尾照顾着，拿着电吹风帮他吹头发温柔的不像话的人刚刚差点把他操昏过去，屁股被他打的通红，身上没一块地方不痛的，但是又莫名的满足。

性本就该是享受。

睡前可以窝在他怀里把他挂在排行榜第一的游戏祸害到几乎垫底，他一点不生气，耐心的教他打这打那，藤真玩的脾气上来了他一并全收，入睡前他的气味充斥着藤真的呼吸，比藤真用惯的安神药还要管用。

//

恋爱就是是头脑发热又欲罢不能，不想分开片刻，花形对藤真已经到了痴迷的地步，不过招惹他前花形就有所准备了，心陷进去的彻底，即使哪天他离开，花形想他也能靠这段时间的回忆撑一辈子。

一辈子，花形敲了敲脑袋，他也会有这么幼稚的想法啊。

然后那个人推门进来，花形看着他脱下外套对他走来，不过是蜻蜓点水的一个吻，花形就推翻了刚才的想法。

一辈子还太短了一点。

他严谨的有些可爱，和他讨论学术时像极了那些固执的老头，花形也有自己坚持的立场，于是两个青年才俊一个窝在沙发一个窝在另一个怀里吵的面红耳赤，谁也不服谁。

捞回他作势要起身的腰，继续按在胸前，看了看时间，宣布讨论结束，轻松的扛在肩头，往床上丢，身体力行的解决矛盾。

睡前可以不总是做爱，听着他的呼吸和心跳都是美好的，半夜醒来做的第一件事就是把昨晚不知道什么时候从怀里漏掉的人重新圈回怀里。

//

花形多待了一个星期，日本那边催了好几次他才定了机票，走的前一天整整一天他都泡在藤真的小洋楼里。

拥抱，亲吻，结合，他们只做这三件事。

藤真没送他去机场，他有工作，走前花形摸了摸他的头发，告诉他月底他会腾出几天来看他。

藤真拉下他的脖子吻了吻他

“这么不放心我吗？”

“只是单纯的想见你。”

“异地恋可不是什么好事。”

“你可以帮我留意一下研究所还有什么位置，没有的话我不介意去楼下餐厅端盘子。”

“位置是没有了，我是最年轻的研究项目组长，你来了我的地位岌岌可危。”

“那行，帮我打听一下楼下餐厅的薪水怎么样，够不够付你这里的物业费。”

“好啊，等你下了飞机给你答复。”

花形笑着在他耳边含糊的说了什么，染红了他的侧脸和耳根。

//

回到日本积压成堆工作要处理，花形分的清轻重，也少不了和那边报备，工作的时候说话语气难免没那么注意，花形怕藤真不高兴，选了他休息时打了电话过去

接的是藤真的组员，说组长再做数据模拟，不方便接电话。

花形无奈的和他说谢谢，想着异地恋真的是不是什么好事。

睡前和他发了晚安，那边早了几个小时，花形没得到回应，想过去他应该还在工作，叹了口气。

每天和时差工作做加减法，花形觉得这样下去的确不是办法，真的打开了网页，看看那边那边有什么适合自己。

要知道，不出意外的话，他年后就能升研究院的副院长。

两周后花形晚上无聊的对着电视抱着电话提醒藤真要记得吃午餐，门铃作响，花形疑惑的走去客厅，在监控里看到他的美人拿着手机说不如你请我吃个宵夜吧。

是真的傻掉了，问他怎么会来，藤真看到他这幅呆愣愣的样子对他准备了一个多月的惊喜毫无反应有些失落，把箱子丢给他问他浴室在哪里他要洗澡。

随后整个人被架在墙上，藤真被他狠狠的吻了一通，挣扎了几下软下身子，整个人挂在他身上，笑着说你的门禁卡落在我家了。

花形抱着他走了几步直接去了浴室，几下把人脱的精光，藤真则慢条斯理的去扯花形的睡衣扣子，解到第三颗时就被狠狠的进入了。

很久以后花形才找回意识，他想他，即使像现在这样亲密都让他觉得不真实，他怀里的人美好的像个梦，一不注意就会醒来，花形不知道要怎么抓住他。

情事过后藤真趴沙发上，似乎还有工作要对接，沉稳的样子和刚才在浴室尖叫呻吟的仿佛判若两人，花形端了面在他面前，烫了几只虾，藤真张了张嘴，花形那双动一场手术要天文数字的手也不怕烫着，掐头去尾剥壳蘸料往吹凉了往藤真嘴里送，看他鼓着腮帮子实在可爱。

睡前才想起来问他怎么来了，藤真说有个项目对接，未来半年他要在这里白吃白住了，花形知道他们界内多的是不能说的工作，Omega协会那边最近和alpha的关系也很紧张，自然不会去问，只是满心的欢喜。

//

花形对藤真总是没底线的纵容，即使他刚刚被不耐烦的挂了电话，花形还是自顾去买了晚饭送到他的研究院楼下。

等了他两小时才看到他风尘仆仆的从实验室出来，看到他的眼神有些惊讶，马上又变成了装模作样的埋怨，但是里面的喜悦是一点都没有藏住。

口是心非的一边吃他带来的晚餐一边怪他不给他私人空间，花形一句也不反驳，递了纸巾过去问他还要不要加班，要加班他就先回家，晚点再来接他。

藤真嘴上反正不服软，回去收拾了桌子和他一起去了车库。

睡前藤真还在敲着键盘，花形的手机响了一会，藤真自然不会去动他的东西，反正他一会洗完澡就能出来看到了，几分钟后讯息又弹出来了，藤真盖上电脑放去床头无意撇了一眼，是他朋友给他发的生日快乐。

藤真抓了抓头发，点开手机去他们内部人员的信息库里查了一下，今天果然是花形的生日。

藤真浑身都难受，或是懊恼，自己不记得他生日就算了，让他提着晚饭等了自己几个小时还要看他脸色。

花形不过是生日想早点看到他而已。

于是花形从浴室出来时被美人扑了个满怀。他稳了稳把人架紧了，轻声说今天不是很累吗？累就早点睡。

藤真卯了很久，才在他耳边说了句生日快乐，对不起我没注意。

花形笑着把他抱的更紧，他哪会在意这些，笑着去迎他有些讨好的吻。

//

花形第二天收到了他迟来的“生日礼物”，他喘着粗气最后问了藤真一次确不确定，一边激动的吻着他的耳朵和侧脸，藤真早被操的神志不清了，下身泛滥的咬着体内的粗长，扭着腰把自己往上送，含含糊糊的回答他快点。

咬破他的腺体注入信息素，永久标记，花形终于闻到了属于藤真的味道…只有他可以闻到的信息素。

//

彻底标记后花形并没有感受到他以为会到来的踏实和心安，即使在生理上来说他彻底拥有了这个人，但藤真对于他来说还是更像一场梦，他越睡越深，甚至有些害怕醒来。

他痴迷他的皮囊，他的独立，他有些古怪的脾气，这对于花形来说都是拼凑成幸福的一块块拼图，每天睡前和醒来后花形都要恍惚一阵，即使怀里的人一直真实的存在着。

//  
下一章点next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

花形放下电话又把在一边看书的人拽进怀里，告诉他明天他得和他一起见个朋友。

“谁？”

“仙道，和他的男友。”

“听你提过，他怎么了。”

“流川，就是他的男友，状态和你很像。”

“嗯？特殊的Omega？”

“对自己的身体还不太了解，我想你可以帮他。”

“那没问题，那这么说，仙道也是个级别很高的alpha。”

“是啊。”

“他没有被记录在册。我没有听过他的名字。”

“他闲云野鹤惯了，律师当的挺开心。”

“这种级别的alpha，我以为怎么都得当个议员。”

“我也只是个医生ok？”

“花形先生，您母亲的芯片公司可以撬动全球的通讯杠杠，日本整个医疗卫生系统都是您父亲说得算，几乎全球的抑制剂都产自你家，这些迟早会交到你手上。”

“我也可以只是个医生。”

“算了吧，你们alpha的基因在那，权利和控制是你们最喜欢的。”

“你这是赤裸裸的性别歧视。”

“研究数据要给你看吗？”

“好了，我输了，你罚我吧。”

“想的倒美。”

//

藤真和流川聊了不少，他们的确是体质一样的Omega，那也就说明了仙道，至少是和花形同等级的alpha。

花形看的出藤真对这两人都很有兴趣，流川走后他认真的把流川的情况记录了下来，由着两人的周末时间又变成了学术研究。

藤真也懂得分寸，记录完毕坐在他腿上拿下花形的眼镜看着他没表情的脸问他晚上怎么安排，花形拿额头撞了撞他，说不然就陪你做个数据分析吧。

藤真笑着说不用了，拿着车钥匙就走，开到哪里算哪里好了，花形笑着跟上，说你这个月已经违章4次了，东京的路你不熟还是不要开车了。

//

月底协会办了酒会，这种不得的不去的应酬他们两人都逃不掉，藤真换了套西装打理了下头发就准备出发了，想了想又绕去了花形那里。

藤真靠着门听他给部门安排工作，谦逊稳重又不失威严，其实花形的年纪在一众专家里是排倒数的，但学术成就明明白白的摆在那，自然有着阶跃年纪的信服力。

等人走了花形才有机会对藤真今天的打扮有了意见，晚上不知道得吃多少飞醋，藤真皱了皱眉头，其实穿白大褂的花形他也一直颇有微词，那副精英样不知道让多少Omega和beta腿软。

//

两人晚上其实都没什么机会说话，一是暂时不想公开关系，二是来的人不少，攀关系聊旧情的一个接一个，花形的父亲没来，于是一众人嘘寒问暖的对象就变成了花形这个太子爷，藤真没好气的在一边时不时的看着，同时又拒了不知道谁送来的酒。

花形家族的确是现在政治对立的两端都想拉拢的对象，经济实力雄厚不说，许多特殊抑制剂的配方是只姓花形的，偏偏这样一个明明可以要风得风要雨得雨的家族，近三代来都明确的表示中立且不参与政治，一心扑在医学研究和搞慈善上，除了学术对其他问题一律的三缄其口能躲则躲。

终于是有机会假惺惺的在一起碰一杯，藤真皮笑肉不笑的问他怎么不继续和那个女Omega谈药品出口的分红了，花形好脾气的说不如下次我带你去和她谈，多谈下来的利润全部归你。

明里暗里的打情骂俏了好一会，他们同时听到了有人喊了一个名字，两人脸色都有些变了，先侧头的是藤真，花形挑了挑眉毛，往另一边看去。

牧来了，他其实很少出现在这样的场合，穿着整齐的军装，神色肃静，和来和他打招呼的人得体的点头问好，花形看的出他在寻找谁的身影。

藤真倒是不躲，看着他一步一步向自己走来，举了举杯子，牧看着他酒杯满脸的不悦

“少喝点，你容易胃痛。”

花形心里呵呵了一声，这是上来就宣战的意思吗？

藤真回答的倒是利落，

“我是个医生。多的是胃药。”

“你来日本工作，还要多久回去。”

“这里不错，我可能久呆。”

牧自知又碰了钉子，只是顺手拿了一杯酒，碰了碰藤真的杯子。

“我这次的任务是机密，所以这几个月没有联系你。”

花形撇了一眼藤真的脸色，他倒是真没什么不自然的神色，用杯子回碰了一下

“那就庆祝一下平安归来。”

花形摇了摇头，他都有些同情牧了。

“介绍一下，花形透。”

花形和牧握了握手

“牧上将的名字我听过。”

“你好。这次的军需谢谢你们公司的赞助。”

“举手之劳。”

“我男友。”

花形的手很快被松开，他看着牧绷成直线的嘴角和藤真依旧从容的表情，心想这梁子算是结下了……

牧倒是没失半点风度，说了一句可惜终究不是我啊，然后对花形说恭喜。

花形看着牧的背影不知为何总觉得自己迟早落得同样的下场。

//

花形可以理解牧对藤真的痴迷，停车场里他挡在藤真面前，对牧说有什么话你和我说一样的。

牧隔着花形问藤真。

“你为什么突然选择了和一个alpha在一起？你说过Omega和beta不一定非要属于哪个alpha。”

藤真身上披着花形的外套，无奈的笑笑

“感情不是可控的东西。”

“你以前……”

“那是以前，牧，你不该干涉我的情感生活。”

“我知道了。”

“忘记和你说了，他标记我了，永久的，你会有更适合你的伴侣，就像我一样。”

牧颓然的笑了笑，转身走了。

//

花形上车后第一件事就是狠狠的吻住了藤真，藤真拍了拍花形宽厚的背，说我表现的有没有让你很放心。

“说出来也不妨，我怕你哪天抛弃我，也是这么绝情。”

“那要看你准备匀多少分红给我。”

花形被他逗笑了，摸了摸他的脸，说我们回家。

牧的出现多少还是影响了点两人的心情，于是睡前搞的更凶了，平时半点脾气都没有的人在床上完全是两回事，藤真无力的蹬着腿，被人从后面固定在怀里操的气都吐不匀，射无可射的东西还半硬着随着身后的顶弄晃着，痛苦和快感缠在一起逼的人疯魔，藤真声音已经带了哭腔，花形听着心软了，但身下的动作是没放轻半点，再放开人时半个床单都被失禁的液体打湿了，他虚软的美人满肚子精液张着腿两眼无神的盯着天花板，花形把人抱去浴室一边替他清理一边问他舒不舒服，藤真一向的不造作，说你有本事就天天这么来，看是你早衰还是我完蛋。

还没出浴室就被操老实了，泪眼汪汪的知道服软了，小狗一样的舔着花形的下巴说不要了肚子好胀要装不下了，花形捏着他的下巴说没门。

//


	4. Chapter 4

4  
他们很喜欢仙道和流川的女儿千夏，鬼马精灵又不失天真浪漫，千夏小时候身体不好，所以定期的体检花形都是亲自过问的，抽完血眼泪已经在眼眶里打转了被藤真塞了个铜锣烧帮她生生憋回去了，小口小口的啃的像个小兔子，花形问藤真喜不喜欢孩子，藤真思考了一下，说喜欢，但不一定要自己有。

花形觉得这事还是要尊重对方的意思，有没有也随缘，把千夏交还给仙道后他和藤真一起去吃饭，餐厅的楼下正好有个品牌的珠宝展，花形看中了一个戒指，问藤真的意见。

花形有些紧张，其实他想了很多种方式和藤真求婚，今天这样，算是试探。

藤真说带着工作多不方便，很容易弄丢的。

花形叹了一口气，倒也没有多不高兴，其实他们交往不过几个月，他也觉得自己有些心急，但藤真确总是给他一种他抓不住的错觉。

//

花形在两人的关系里做到了他能做到的一切，真实，坦诚，不设防备，亲密又给对方足够的空间，藤真已经彻底在他的生活中扎根，他们时时刻刻都沉浸刚开始的热恋状态，偶尔又可以像处了多年的夫妻一样平稳恬静，

只不过心里那个洞总是觉得还在，alpha的敏锐其实准的惊人，但花形选择把他视为普通的恋爱综合症。

其实花形不太愿意去思考藤真为什么在一众他的追求者中那么快选择了自己，他快被这个所谓的“综合征”折磨的连自信都没有了，他总是不由自主的纵容藤真的小毛病，甚至在公事上，他都带了那么点情感色彩。

这次的会议投票是商量是否进一步的寻找记录顶级Omega，因为这种Omega有些有着过人的能力，说白了就是影响alpha的统治地位。

一边的意见是如果他们不被激发潜能，那他们就一直是普通的Omega，并不会对社会造成什么威胁，而另一边的意思是等他们发现自己的特殊就晚了，到时候出了事故或者他们滥用能力，后果可能会更糟。

藤真是鉴定的支持寻找并打算继续研究的那一系，会议前藤真来到花形办公室来了一次抛开“个人感情”的游说，花形下午自然就把那票给了他。

会议结束后花形有一种被牵着鼻子走的感觉，那些卖给藤真的“私人感情”对藤真在研究所的位置，起到了扶摇直上的作用。

越来越多的人支持藤真，到了后期藤真的很多大胆建议几乎是一边倒的趋势，第三次会议后方案敲定，藤真成了新的研究项目组长，他的背后有雄厚的资金，牧的部队保障还和花形的权力倾斜。

//

能找到的几个顶级Omega都很配合研究，工作忙起来花形被冷落了不少，他其实也理解，他自己本身也是忙人一个，久了多少有点怨言，小争吵和抱怨都有，藤真似乎还是更偏爱他的工作多一些，这天晚上藤真推了工作，心不在焉的陪花形吃了顿晚饭，期间接了三个电话，花形被弄的很没心情，连晚上亲热时都没了兴致，草草了事后藤真又坐回了电脑前。

花形想他自己今晚有些过了，毕竟从认识他起他就是个事业心很强的人，他拿了件外套准备去给他披上，走近书房，他听到了藤真的声音，很是不耐烦的口气

“让我一个人呆一会，你别过来。”

花形皱了皱眉头，是藤真的声音…和正在打电话核对数据的声音重合了…

花形想也许是自己太累了出现了幻听，但当他把外套披在他肩膀上时，他又听到了那个声音

“快回房间吧，让我一个人呆着。”

但藤真明明回过头来对他软软的说了句谢谢。

花形回到房间里…他其实很少过问藤真的研究课题，但他是有权限进系统的，他细心的隐藏的id ，登录了系统。

意识控制…这一开始只是假设和猜想…就在刚才…实验报告出来了…顶级Omega…有着绝对能力的意识控制。

//

第二天的会议炸了锅，但花形已经听不进去了，他满脑子都是昨晚他听到的那两句话和藤真虚伪的那个微笑…他想到了很多种可能……其实答案他一早就知道…也许他自己…就是藤真的实验对象。

是他的风格，他对研究的执着是花形看的见的，顶级Omega的能力比他们预估的高的多，藤真作为他们当中的一员当然渴望对自己有更深的剖析，他当然想知道自己是什么，能“可怕”到什么地步。

//

花形下午有手术，藤真大概是觉得昨天实在弄的花形不太高兴。主动提出了去医院接他下班，花形的手术很顺利，提早出了手术室，藤真在他的办公室里蜷缩在沙发上睡着了，花形小心的坐在一侧低头吻他，让他眯了好一会才叫醒他。

藤真打着哈欠往花形怀里蹭，说不然还是回家吃吧他累的很，花形说可以，想吃什么叫回来。

“他为什么总是这么好？都不会说不的吗？”

花形又听到了藤真意识里的声音，他笑了笑拍了拍藤真的后腰，但他听到的下一句话让他愣住了

“想到要离开他，还是有点舍不得。”

//

花形整晚都在维持着自己的“正常”，藤真也是，花形再也没听到藤真意识里的声音了，他们像平时一样一起挤在厨房准备食材一人负责一道菜，从冰箱里翻出东西丢进翻滚的小火锅里，晚饭甚至称的上温馨浪漫，连在床上，藤真都表现的不像一个“要离开”的人。

花形想问他这个离开是指离开日本还是离开他本人，其实花形不过是在自欺欺人。

藤真的研究结束了，他不被需要了…

//

藤真的“离开”处理的非常的体面，借着工作的保密性搬去了实验室，刻意的疏远逃避和潜意识里时有时无对花形的消磨让花形没了耐性，花形这种好脾气一般动起怒来是有些吓人的，但还是控制住了情绪，他摘了眼睛坐在沙发上，揉了揉鼻梁看向藤真…

“你可以直接说你要分手。”

“………”

“我同意。”

藤真有些惊讶花形的干脆，他是再也装不出云淡风轻了，在他心里，花形对自己的感情绝不是这轻飘飘的三个字。

“但是既然是你想的，我就成全你。”

藤真拨了拨自己栗色的头发，低声说

“你果然是个顶级alpha。”

“是，我是，所以我的信息素才可以影响你，我才有资格可以标记你，最大程度的激发你的潜能，研究数据表明被标记后的顶级Omega明显更强不是吗？”

话既然说开了，藤真倒也不掩饰，

“我可以说对不起。”

“不用，很荣幸，我被你选做了研究对象。”

藤真看着花形已经难掩失望和悲伤的脸说

“不仅仅是研究对象。”

“好，那我很感谢，你至少多少投入了些感情，现在你不想投入了，是吗？”

藤真别开头，当作无声的回答。

“你的事业和你的野心我都可以理解，你的目的也达到了，因为你曾经对我的感情，即使分开，我也会无条件的在以后的决策上站在你这边，像牧一样。”

藤真有些恼了

“你和牧不一样。”

“现在一样了，失去你和得不到你一样，你不会懂我们有多难过，我想我甚至更可怜一些。”

藤真站起来作势要离开

“分手是你提的，也是你答应了，不用在这做出这幅样子。”

“因为你已经干扰我很久了，建司，你心里想的，那些试探我潜意识的话我都听的到，现在你可以回去在你的研究总结上加上alpha可以察觉甚至抵制Omega的意识控制。”

藤真头也不回的走出了房间，门被轻声的带上了，花形跟到客厅，茶几上有藤真留下来的钥匙。

//


	5. Chapter 5

5

花形过得很是糟糕，他停了近期的手术，他是个很负责的医生，他不想让自己的状态影响到病人，遇到实在推不掉的手术也只是亲自进手术室监督。

傍晚时他在仙道家陪千夏看了一个下午的动画片，两人吃光了几桶薯片饼干喝了一整排的养乐多，趁仙道回来之前打扫了一下战场收拾了一下垃圾统一了一下口径，千夏和他拉钩保证谁也不说出去，仙道刚开门进来，花形的手机就响了。

仙道看着他不怎么好看的脸色问他怎么了，花形拿了车钥匙说他有个不得不去的手术，就急急的往医院赶。

花形又看了一遍送上来的术前报告，他吩咐麻醉师做好准备，看了看他两个月没握的手术刀。

花形欣赏牧，牧的的确确称的上是个真男人，虽然他们是不折不扣的情敌关系但在几次接触中他都表现的落落大方光明磊落不带任何个人情绪，手术第二天牧从特护病房里醒来，花形得知消息亲自去查看了伤口。

“我就知道，我这条命只有你有本事帮我捡回来，我坚持这个手术让你来主刀。”

“伤的太重了，说实话我都没什么把握。”

“有什么后遗症吗。”

“不感染的话可能伤口会有点难看，我尽力了，缝了好久。”

牧咧着苍白的嘴唇笑了笑，花形叮嘱护士一些注意事项，两个男人坐在病房里，好一阵沉默后牧还是叫住了准备离开的花形

“等一下。”

“还有事吗？”

“告诉他，别太过了，那些人不是吃素的。”

花形自然知道他说的是什么，他坐回牧的床边

“他会听吗？你也知道他是什么样的人。”

“至少，你说比我对他他说有用。”

“是吗？”

“这次的矛盾激化程度是前所未有的，他不能一意孤行了。”

“政治太复杂，我们家一直保持中立。”

“他想为Omega争取更多，说实话，我其实没想过他会和一个alpha真正在一起。”

“嗯？”

“他不喜欢alpha，的确，Omega受到了太多的不公平，我认识他的时候，22岁，那时候我们在争皇家空军上校的位子。”

“我在很多人面前大言不惭的调侃一个连信息素都没有的Omega能做出什么，但事实就是我在测评中和他是平手，但最后被选择的还是我，因为我是alpha。”

花形笑了笑

“就凭这点，你这辈子都追不到他了。”

牧叹了一口气

“是，他有天赋又优秀努力，但总是因为是个Omega受挫，我很欣赏他，然后你知道的，我每次都被他拒绝，三次还是五次或者更多次，他说他不是我的战利品，他厌恶自己的样貌和性别被讨论，他说Omega不需要属于哪个alpha。”

花形捋了捋他的白大褂对牧说

“是啊，他现在也不属于我了。”

牧有些吃惊的看着花形疲惫的脸，花形问他

“这个你有经验，有没有什么能忘记藤真健司的好办法。”

“很遗憾暂时没有，对了，我可以要支烟吗？”

“你现在不可以抽烟，至少在我面前。”

“你们这的护士很不好说话啊…”

“这个就要看你的魅力了牧上将。”

//

再次见面是因为流川的事，两人分开后会议上见过几次，都表现的官方又客套，这次在花形的办公室里，流川和仙道也在，让人很难不想起以前四人经常出去一起约会的情形。

流川顶级Omega的特性也十分的明显，藤真回答了他很多问题，送走他们后藤真已经快要撑不住了，毫无规律的发情期又来了，这个版本的抑制剂显然又没什么作用，该死的让他发情的人又在身边。

花形始终的是温柔的，第一次冲动的发泄后他顾着藤真久没有承受情欲的身体动的很慢，他低头去吻藤真喘息的唇，轻柔的甚至逼出了藤真的眼泪，花形不知道藤真怎么了，急急的想退出来怕他不舒服，偏偏藤真又缠了上来让他别走，他看着藤真泪眼朦胧的脸卡在里面成结，射的猝不及防。

到了晚上了藤真已经半昏迷了还是一个劲的往花形身上蹭，花形皱着眉头只是心疼他这段时间的发情期都得有多难过，他摸了摸藤真颈后属于他的标记，他想早点解除会不会更好，他实在舍不得他再这样难受。

整个晚上他们在昏睡和性爱里沉浮，藤真两眼迷蒙的被花形按在怀里一下一下的顶着，他搂着花形的脖子在他的耳侧厮磨，要他满足自己，两腿虚软的缠着花形的腰要他再进的深一些。

归于平静后两人也不会觉得尴尬，藤真甚至可以像以前一样打开柜子翻出以前同居时留下的衣服去浴室，他当然知道花形不会处理掉关于他的任何东西。

花形苦笑着看着他离开的背影，忍不住在门口拉住了他。

藤真问他还有什么事，花形把挂在架上的大衣帮他披上，说外面有些凉了。

藤真带上门后看着电梯的提示灯，他刚才以为花形…会对他说不要走…

可是即使是这样，他也不会回头。

//

藤真回了英国，走之前给花形发了条讯息，

欧洲几个国家alpha和Omega的关系已经快到了水火不容的地步，花形知道藤真的立场肯定是不会变的，但欧洲那边alpha的地位不是一朝一夕可以撼动的，特别是这次站在藤真对面的，很有可能是流川父亲那一股的势力。

他们很偶尔的联系，讨论的无非都是学术问题，还有千夏，这个还没有分化性别就表现出过人潜能的孩子，Omega的进化看起来是可以预见的，alpha需要做出选择。

退让或是扼杀。

花形是万万不想藤真深陷其中的，但他知道，他没办法改变藤真的决定。

//

花形接到牧的电话时他是平静的，不出他的意料，藤真迟早会惹上麻烦。

藤真和他的机构在研制帮助Omega进化的药物，还有在他的电脑的秘密硬盘里，有现存的一百多个顶级Omega的所有资料，包括家庭背景社会关系和可能存在的弱点。

他被逮捕了，违反ABO法则和间谍罪，审讯牧不能直接参与，因为众所周知他对藤真的个人感情，他对花形说他只能保证审判结果前藤真在关押处的安全。

“你会救他吗？”

花形是马上回答他的

“我尽力。”

//

花形决定了，他要捞藤真出来。

花形知道自己要赌上的是家族这么多年来一直坚定的声誉和立场，他叩响了父亲的书房，父亲正在写字，看到他来了，问他是不是制药那边订单又完不成了？

花形说明了来意，父亲放下了手里的笔，问他他想怎么处理这件事

“告诉那边，藤真是为我们服务的，我们生产这种药是为了提供可控优质的Omega渗透到他们内部，为alpha服务，这是我想到对家里伤害最小的办法了。”

“你知道这样做的后果吗？”

“知道，我们的立场不在，在外界我们就是倒戈于alpha。”

“你知道这样我们会失去多少Omega的支持吗？因为我们家的立场，无论哪边，都对我们非常的尊重。”

“对不起…我…”

“你把家族的地位，看的如此的不重要吗？”

花形揉了揉脑袋，他刚才的确是不理智了…

“健司这孩子比你懂事，他一个人扛了这么久，你如果这样做，他的心血就白费了。”

花形震惊的看着父亲

“他做了什么？”

“他比你清楚我们家的地位有多么的不容易，虽然你们没有公开恋爱关系，但还是有人知道的，他和你分手，是因为Omega那边怂恿他拉拢我们加入他们，牧其实就是个例子，牧家的军队碍于他们少将军对健司的感情至少不会彻底倒戈于alpha那边，Omega那边一直逼迫藤真故技重施来牵制你。”

“这次他被捕，我想是alpha的陷阱，有所有顶级alpha资料的我想不仅仅是健司，还有他们自己内部，你的弱点，就是藤真健司，不是吗？只要你开口向他们要人，我们就欠了他们的大人情。”

花形的父亲又提起了笔，他看了一眼儿子，

“健司是个好孩子，就是心太重了，我和他私下谈过一次，就是那一次，他就决定离开你了，他给我的回话是不想他自己成为花形家的负担。其实我本意不是这样，我只是想了解试探一下这个孩子，现在看来，其实如果你们能在一起，我倒是放心的很。”

花形看着父亲在纸上浑然有力的又下了一笔，他问父亲

“那我可以做我想做的事吗？”

父亲顿了顿

“当然，我最讨厌那些见不得人的手段，我们花形家，哪是那么容易被人拿捏的。”

//

花形第二天亲自飞了一趟柏林，十几个小时的飞机花形都没有合上眼睛，他想他始终还是没有真正的了解藤真，藤真有能力不依附于任何人得到他想要的，那些他们自以为藤真借手段得来的“靠山”，不过是他们这些自以为是的alpha的惯性思维而已。

藤真从未和在公事上和他提过任何要求，即使意见相左也只是拿出专业态度来讨论，藤真的研究实验对象多的很，他大可不必拿自己当试验品，永久标记对一个Omega意味着托付终身，即使分手后藤真久久都没有选择接拿掉标记……

他长久以来的不安都是自己给自己的，藤真对他足够的耐心，忠诚，甚至在他面前可以偶尔像个孩子一样的无理取闹，藤真对那些追求者一向都很直接的拒绝，在牧面前他也足够坦荡。

花形这才恍然大悟，一直以来他把藤真当成的那个他想象中触不可及的人，他所谓的温柔和迁就已经快要让藤真喘不过气来了，藤真不是花形的梦，他曾经那么真实的拥有过他，藤真不是那个永远高高在上众人爱慕的教授，他偶尔也需要落下休息一会，但花形还是一厢情愿的把他放在高处。

//


	6. Chapter 6

6

关押间谍的特殊机构他不用废太大力气就可以知道，他给负责的人打了通电话，

“一个小时，办完手续，我要带藤真走。”

“一个小时吗，那我们还有时间谈谈。”

“我今天没空聊天，我的飞机接完人随时准备起飞。”

“那如果按照程序，藤真博士今天可能上不了您的飞机。”

“那我可以保证，你们以后生产抑制剂的特殊激素会永远断供，电子芯片的价格下个月也会更新。”

“花形先生，我想我们需要谈谈。”

“我正在和你谈。”

“您不能威胁我们，私自处置间谍是违法的。”

“我今天除了带人走，不接受任何附加条件。”

//

大抵从来没人见过出了名温和敦厚的花形先生这副样子，他穿着合体的深色大衣，镜片后的眼睛没留给在座的人一点善意，他坐在沙发上，长腿随意的放着，问他们什么时候放人。

“花形先生，这真的不合规矩。”

花形淡淡的回了他一句

“我快要没有耐心了。”

办公室里所有人的人心里都不由的一沉，负责的人说他出去打个电话，还没走出办公室桌上的电话就响了，他走过去接了起来，那通电话的时间很短，他放下电话后口气算不上多好，但还是维持着恭敬

“您和我一起去接人吧。”

花形在手机上给谁按了谢谢两个字。起身和那人走向了内室。

//

藤真对时间已经没什么概念了，再次醒来他还是在这个小房间里，一会肯定又有无聊的审讯，说不定还会来一个资质还没他高的什么狗屁心理专家来套他的话。

无聊的时候他总是会想起花形，那个被他“伤透了心”的男人，藤真从不否认他对这段感情投入了十成十，初见花形时藤真就被他身上那股不同于其他alpha的气质所吸引，一见钟情对藤真这种骄傲理智了几十年的人来说新鲜的很，他没想到自己接受了一个他以前以为自己不会接受的alpha，他是那么的善良温和，藤真总是会想起他第一次问他要不要一起吃饭时的样子。

异地的那几个月他其实无时不刻再盯着手机，故意不回他信息等他终于憋不住打一个电话过来，最后坚持不下去的是藤真，停了原本的升职计划借调去日本做什么吃力不讨好的研究。

不论多晚回家他都会给花形一个吻，工作再忙他也会每周抽出时间陪花形吃午饭，一般是周二或是周三，周六的早上他也一定会陪花形赖一会床，他甚至不需要考虑就让他标记了自己，但是他的“矜持”只允许他做到这些，他怯于表达，他其实喜欢那个戒指，他以为花形会不由分说的买下哄他有空戴戴就好，但是花形没有。

他喜欢孩子，他一点也不介意千夏偶尔来他的实验室像只小猫一样的吃零食，但他却嘴硬的说不一定要自己有，于是花形每次情事以后都及时的提醒他要吃药…藤真有时候想晃晃花形那颗脑袋问他能不能偶尔霸道一次，不给他反悔的机会。

花形看似欣赏他尊重他给了他足够的空间，但藤真不想要这些，他希望花形能离他更近一些，不必小心翼翼的迁就他的一切，治好他的别扭和无谓的纠结，藤真希望花形能敲碎他的壳，但花形选择了原地不动…

他伤心花形像其他人一样对他带着着“偏见”，因为他漂亮的外表，他和花形在一起并不是为了“政治倾斜”和所谓的研究，但他懒得去解释什么。他想要的是一段被给与绝对信任和安心的感情，而不是一方的委屈求全和忌讳猜疑。

随意了，反正他迟早都要离开，为了让花形和他的家庭不被他所影响。

组织里出了些偏激派，违法研制加快Omega进化的药物，这是严重违反ABO 条例的，藤真已经阻止了很多次了，那帮人直接退出了藤真的研究组另立炉灶，Omega高层上面对这件事模棱两可睁半眼闭半眼，藤真知道一旦泄露，他必定是第一个被拖下水的人。

他希望花形看起来永远那么温和随性而不是因为他扯进这些颜色复杂的政治里，花形家几乎已经是唯一一个他所知道的“干净”的地方了，花形的家人和花形一样的让人觉得温暖舒服，藤真觉得他的人生有这么一段感情也不算遗憾，即使离开那天他第一次尝到了什么叫失魂落魄。

他并不后悔他选择的立场，Omega的确需要为自己争取更多，即使优秀如他多年来他自己经历的诸多不公平就是例子，他被花形的父亲请去吃饭时其实聊的也就些家常，但晚饭结束后他告诉花形的父亲，他会离开花形，不会让他们家族和他正在做的事有任何牵连。

藤真试着用最“不伤人”的办法去处理这件事，不间断的意识试探花形似乎不受影响，当“窗户纸“被捅破以后藤真想以花形那颗“玻璃心”，他们可以说是彻底完蛋了。

藤真在黑暗中摸了摸后颈的标记，他想花形了，越来越强烈，记忆有一段没一段的，他想起来有一次他们等车，是冬天，雪大的很，他把自己整个人埋在他的大衣里，一手伸进衣服里“调戏”他，然后回家后被狠狠的按在门板上“教训”，他想起来有一次两人吵架他故意加班到半夜，出了实验室花形的车还是一如既往的停着，他想到了花形的游戏，不知道他把排名打回来了没有，有机会他要再好好输上一把再看他强颜欢笑，他想那个大个子偶尔患得患失的把他抱在怀里好久好久不肯放开，想他每天晚上的吻和早上的咖啡。

//

花形忍着把这里拆掉的冲动问他们为什么藤真会这样，里面的小护士支支吾吾的说藤真进来前为了怕自己在期间发情注射了大量的抑制剂，有alpha想逼他承认他研制的药物和花形家有关系，可惜其他alpha的信息素对他没有任何作用，藤真一闻其他alpha的信息素就吐的翻江倒海，期间估计是有过发情期，但是藤真生生的自己扛了过去，听说半夜把自己的胳膊咬的血肉模糊。最后实在没办法了，只能给他注射镇定剂和少量的麻醉剂让他长时间昏睡。

花形没有再说话了，他低声唤着藤真的名字，看到他微微张开了眼睛，拨开他有些凌乱的头发，摸了摸他发青的下巴，说醒醒，我们回去了。

藤真看到了花形的脸，他真想摸一摸，可惜那是梦，梦里花形说起来吧我们回去了，藤真难受的几乎要控制不住自己的眼泪，他想睁开眼睛早点从这个伤心无望的梦里醒来，可是花形的脸越来越清晰……他分不清哪个才是真的…

他没有想到花形会来，那个做事永远稳重妥贴连他们分开他都保持着风度的大个子居然出现在了这里，他想质问他是不是为了他做了什么蠢事了，但房间外肯定还有耳朵，他们甚至没有拥抱，也没有过多的言语，藤真只是用他一贯傲慢的口气回答说好。

花形看着他漂亮的头发和单薄的背影和他看向那些alpha无畏的眼神，藤真起来时虚弱的很，但花形没有抱着他或者牵着他，他让藤真挺着他骄傲的背脊走在他前面…他为他身陷囹圄一个人扛下所有阴谋和威胁，他又有什么理由不永远在他身后，做他最后的防线？

//

花形先送他去了酒店，他知道藤真无法忍受自己现在有些糟糕的形象，洗完澡刮完胡子那个漂亮的人又回来了，就是瘦了点，套着花形特地从家里柜子中他带来质量上成的羊绒毛衣，卷起袖子让花形小心翼翼的帮他处理胳膊上的牙印。

两人一时间都不知道该说些什么，花形看着他胳膊上深深浅浅的痕迹，来了一句看来你平时咬我真的是嘴下留情了啊。

藤真轻声的笑了，不是因为这句话，而且因为这个大个子镜片后面已经开始泛红的眼睛，藤真替他摘了眼镜，把他搂进怀里，花形闷声说你抱久一点，我现在很丢脸，你不准看。

//

牧在机场等的很是焦急，看到人从通道里出来后他急急的迎了上去，他注意到藤真的手现在紧紧的缠在另外一个人的手里自然是没落的，但没有什么比看到人平安回来更好事了。

他们大方的和牧打招呼，花形甚至微笑着由着他们拥抱了一下，藤真很快松开手继续站回花形身边，牧看着藤真还有些疲惫的脸想说些什么但又咽了回去，花形倒是注意到了，他说他很大方，你们可以聊一会，他去买杯咖啡。

藤真冲着花形说他要低因少糖还想吃块小蛋糕，花形满口的答应，回头想说其实蛋糕糖分更高又憋了回去，藤真冲着牧笑了笑

“也就是他这么缺心眼了，能把我晾在这里。”

牧看着他笑突然就释然了，他对藤真说

“是我自己的问题，如果这次去柏林接你回来的是我，现在去给你买蛋糕的会不会是我。”

“你哪来的自信？”

“对不起，是我犹豫了，我不像花形，可以毫不顾忌的赌上家族立场和可能带来的麻烦去换你的自由，先知道你被捕的是我，但我把这个机会让给了他，我想过用家族的势力给他们施压，但很快打消了，说实话，我没想到他可以这么豁得出去，那边的态度其实很不好，换我我可能不会这么赌。”

“你从来没有对不起我，反而是我们之前那点没来由的暧昧，让你这些年被人说了不少闲话。”

“这也是我的问题，我也不想承认你从一开始就拒绝我拒绝的很彻底，是我单方面死缠烂打，很没面子的。”

藤真笑的更开心了，彻底放下那些年那点说不清的事的两人反而聊开了，花形回来的时候两人在为当年飞行学院的时候争的有些剑拔弩张，花形赶紧递了咖啡过去堵上藤真那张越发厉害的嘴，一边提醒他小心烫说他买了新出的柠檬树莓塔。

藤真把那盒蛋糕递给了牧

“给你的，飞机晚点了，你肯定饿了吧。”

花形啧了一声说我要吃醋了，藤真对牧晃了晃手，说到时候婚礼我管你在什么地方执行什么鬼任务都一定要来。

//

花形一路上都在因为那个蛋糕嘟嘟囔囔，藤真没好气的说我最讨厌吃酸的了你还偏偏买个树莓塔我就是觉得丢了怪可惜的。

牧拉开车门，他的副手阿神已经在车上等了他两个多小时了，还有些稚气的脸歪在一边睡的正香，其实他们年纪差不了几个月但他甚至看起来还像个孩子，大概谁都想不到这个一脸无害的年轻人是个最顶级的狙击手，上次牧的那条命都是靠他帮他捡回来了。

牧没有叫醒他，靠在副驾上直到谁的电话响了才见他醒来，神挠了挠头发说对不起啊我睡着了，牧问他饿不饿，递了蛋糕过去。

阿神问他哪里来的，牧哼了一声说这是胜利者的炫耀他才不想吃，阿神打开盒子看到里面的东西又塞回给了他

“我不喜欢吃这个。”

牧笑了，拍了拍他的脑袋

“那你想吃什么？我请客。”

“海鲜或者烤肉吧。”

“走吧。”

“你这次是彻底死心了？以前你见完藤真都吃不下饭的。”

“臭小子你胡说八道我和他早就是普通朋友了。”

“哦…你说是就是…”

//

花形从没想过自己是“被求婚”的一方，他下了手术刚收拾好自己回到办公室就看见自己男友一边敲着电脑一边说你回来啦？

花形正想走过去吻他，手被拉了过去，被套了个什么在无名指上，尺寸分毫不差，花形眯着眼睛无奈的说哪有你这样的，藤真说那没办法，现在是个人都知道你去柏林的事了，我得对你负责的，接下来我要理所当然的接受花形家的庇佑了。

反正也只有藤真能把婚求成这样。

花形正要拉着他温存一下藤真居然起身说他一会有会要开晚上不回去吃饭了，花形哪能放他走，锁了办公室的门直接把藤真按在怀里，信息素飞的整个房间都是，把人逼的大骂他无赖，最后倒还是自己吻上来的。

既然一会有会议，那就速战速决，花形抱着丰满的臀部揉捏，裹满黏液的阴茎直直地在他后穴里进出，每一下都撞再最要命的那点上，太深了，太烫了，藤真头皮发麻背脊僵直，每一根神经都是被快乐和痛苦反复拉扯，间紧窄的肉洞被撑开到极致，骑在花形身上的咬他的肩膀和耳侧来阻止自己发出太大的声音，身体被抱起来又重重的放下去，体内那根东西把自己堵的满满的，整个人被花形困在怀里无处可逃任他欺负，藤真被颠了小几十下就不行了，射的毫无预兆，整个人惯性的想要往后仰，被花形一胳膊拦腰轻松的归位，这一下被顶的又酥又爽，藤真抱着花形的脖哈着热气小声的喊花形的名字，是后面最亲昵的那个字，花形闷闷的应了他一声，说他听到了，藤真想自己大概刚才那点荒唐的想法又不小心被花形感受到了，羞愤的去吻他，花形咬着他湿软的舌头和下唇，分开后说下周找一天好好的完成你的小心愿如何？

无非就是被干的舒服了还想要，不想花形那么早结束，藤真抬着屁股主动去吞吐胯下的那根东西，这几下冷不丁的让花形失了控，抱着他的腰狠狠的撞了几下急急的抽出来，射在藤真的小腹上，和他自己的聚成了一小滩，藤真被脱的七零八落的玉体横陈在沙发上，眯着眼睛踢了一脚花形的小腿，花形拉着他的手背吻了吻，手指上有和他一模一样的戒指，说你一会要开会，里面全是我的东西会影响你的会议效率。

藤真一边掐着花形得逞的俊脸一边给那边打电话说自己可能要晚五分钟，刚被滋润完一脸的暧昧勾人的很，花形只能狠狠的亲了他好几口作罢说晚上会去接他，等人走了看着无名指上那个银环想想又发了个小飞吻给藤真，那边很快回了一串同样的东西过来，花形给仙道去了个电话，说周末那个求婚计划取消了

“搞什么，千夏在家练习了一晚上怎么递戒指了。”

“周末我亲自和她道歉，和她都是藤真叔叔的错。”

花形在办公室按着手机，想了想还是给牧去了个信息，让他年底做好准备。

牧干巴巴的回了恭喜两个字，末了又回了一个叹气的表情过来。

花形假惺惺的劝他不要太难过，下一个会更好

“好个屁，这个更难搞。”

花形八卦的小雷达立刻响了起来，牧有新男友了？

“没有，我已经和他解释了很多次了，他还是嫌弃我给人当了三年备胎，”

“活该。”

End


End file.
